User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/The Confession Of The Broken Hearted
Just a little story I made :) Please read :) This is about a character, I had in mind. Dear Diary There were reasons as to why I couldn't tell him how I feel. I was in love with him but at the same time, I only saw him as a friend. I had plenty of things to worry about. He was dating my best friend, I was in love with him, but...What if I hurt both of them? In the end, This would only hurt myself. But, My best friend was always a bitch. I mean, I hate her. She has everything I don't. I know, I shouldn't be greedy but she has parents who love her, money she can spend, but I just wanna stab her in the heart just like she did to me. She knew I loved him, She's been torturing me since the day we met, yet she's my best friend. She made me feel worthless, I felt that I should have hid myself from the world. She's been blackmailing me since she caught me. Back then, I couldn't help myself, I was in deep love with that person. She told me if I'd let her have him then my secret would be safe. But...What if she told my secret to everyone in school? Then, I'd fear everything. What can I do? Nothing. My best friend was a monster who tangles words and creates personalities to keep herself safe. Why was I her friend you may ask? I don't know exactly why...I wish I could just stop but I can't. She's the only girl - friend I have. The boy I loved and who I also considered was a friend, was handsome. Tall, Fair, Brown hair with the most handsome green eyes. I felt like I could die at any moment that time, But somehow I managed to keep my cool. He was always nice and sweet to me, He would give me gifts, I don't know why but...He's the most perfect guy I've known. All the other douche bags, were verbal abusive, physical abusive, and some were just asking me to be their slave. But one day, We kissed. The soft touch of his lips were simply amazing. I felt tingly inside, We kept going further and that's when two weeks later, I was pregnant. Somehow, My best friend found out...I don't know how, but I kept this big secret to myself the whole entire time... Apparently, My best friend knew I slept with him and I was pregnant and my life turned into hell. She told my secret, to everyone. Atleast she was nice enough to never tell my parents. Everyone teased me. The girls ran away from me and the guys would just stare at me and tell me I need a real man. I felt horrible. I ran to the school's bathroom and poured everything out. Then that person came, My princess, My queen, She was there. Her flawless cherry red hair, her beautiful huge chocolate eyes, her perfectly shaved legs were in front of me. Just the sight of her made my soul rise into harmony. "You again..." I managed to say a few words out of my mouth. "Yes me again." she said. I stared at her, I buckled my hips together to keep myself from ripping her clothes since we were in school. "Why are you here?" she asked me, she offered me a hand from the floor, I explained to her why and she looked at me titled. She was probably heartbroken, I mean, I didn't want people to know I had sex with a girl and I liked it plus I was in love with a boy and girl...I was bisexual. Then she asked me if I still loved her and I said of course. But, She was the only girl that didn't know I was pregnant. Perhaps I shouldn't tell her... After school, We walked home but I felt eyes all on me..She held my hand and looked around us, She didn't give a fuck about the eyes on me. She was brave. One of the qualities I liked in girls. She stook up the middle finger at all the eyes and we continued walking home. When we did get home, I went to take a shower, After I got out, She wasn't in the living room, She was in my bedroom....Doing something. After realizing what she was insinuating, I climbed on my bed and on top of her, She gave me this amazing look and we kissed. I felt happy..I felt like I wanted to be with her for eternity... And this is it for my Diary, Well, the first half of it. Goodbye Diary, Shall I see you soon. From, Confessions Of The Broken Hearted Category:Blog posts